Open Doors (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine have dinner with Lance and Lea Kekoa.


_Mari & Ilna-"No, kid, YOU ruled out shark, and I'm not completely comfortable with that ..."_

 _Sandy-"Rabbits are helpless," explained Sugar. "They can only eat salad; they can't handle the stairs; and I'm pretty sure the ears are just for show."_

 _REAL Worlders-_ _"I bring you to your first stakeout and you spend all your time writing poetry?" Sugar slammed the observation log closed._

 _"It was an accident," said Dirt._

 _"Poetry is never an accident, kid," replied Sugar._

 _Today's ANs brought to you by Chicken Squad because it was too cute to resist. See details at then of the story._

* * *

 **Open Doors (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Friday 7:30 P.M.**

"This is a really great place you have here," Lance Kekoa said admiringly as he watched the waves roll softly onto the sand behind the beach house.

"I can't even imagine how amazing it would be waking up to this view every morning," Lea agreed. "Sitting on this gorgeous deck with a nice, relaxing cup of coffee."

Steve smiled softly at Catherine. "I definitely wake up with the best view on the island every morning."

Lea caught the look between the two of them and grinned. "Remember when you used to say sweet things like that to me?" she teased, turning to her husband.

"You mean back before mornings became all about lost shoes and which kid is taking too long in the bathroom and one wanting pancakes for breakfast while the others want cereal?" Lance snorted. "I have a vague memory of those days."

"Don't get me wrong," Lea said firmly. "We love our kids. Can't imagine life without them. Right, honey?"

"Absolutely," Lance nodded emphatically.

"It's just that ... " Lea looked longingly at the beach. "A quiet morning, even just once in a while, with time to think and prepare for the day, would be really, really great."

"We always say that," Lance smiled softly at his wife, then took her hand and grinned at Steve and Catherine, "but any time either one of us has to be away from the kids overnight it makes us crazy."

"True," Lea admitted. "We miss the chaos."

The two couples had planned to have dinner out but after an exhausting week for all of them Catherine had suggested they grill steaks at the beach house and the others eagerly agreed.

While Steve and Catherine had met Lance Kekoa several times at fundraisers and other local events it was the first chance either of them had had to get to know him in a more relaxed setting. He had a stellar reputation around town. A local boy who started his own lawn mowing business at fifteen years old and built it into one of the most successful and well-respected landscaping companies on the island.

They finished up a simple yet delicious dinner of grilled steaks and a freshly made salad and after clearing the dishes were relaxing around the table, enjoying a glass of wine and the gorgeous scenery.

"If we lived at the beach we'd probably never be able to get the kids out of the water,"

Lea said. "Mason and Olivia take swimming classes at the Y twice a week and they love it. Our oldest, Liam, has started pressing to learn to surf."

Lance looked wistfully at the ocean. "I was about his age when I learned. But the beaches were a lot less crowded back then. With our busy schedules during the week the only time I have to take him is weekends and there are so many surfers in the water then it's tough to find the space to really focus on the fundamentals."

"You should bring him out here," Steve offered.

"No, I wasn't suggesting … " Lance said.

"I know you weren't," Steve waved him off. "But really, feel free to use the beach anytime."

"That's very nice of you," Lance responded. "Thanks. I might take you up on that. I'd like to make sure he has at least the basic skills down before he heads out with a lot of other surfers."

"You should definitely bring them over," Catherine smiled. "We love having kids around."

"Does Cammie feel the same way?" Lea asked, glancing down to the sand where the contented dog was doing one of her nightly checks.

"She loves kids," Catherine nodded. "And if she gets a little tired or needs a break she just heads to Cammie's Casa to rest for a few minutes and regroup then she's good to go again. All the kids know not to bother her when she's in her house."

" _That_ was great idea," Lance said, looking at Cammie's outdoor resting spot. "In fact this entire deck is fantastic. Who built it for you? I know most of the deck contractors in the area and this doesn't look like any of them's work."

"We designed it ourselves and built it with a lot of help from family and friends," Steve said proudly.

"Seriously?" Lance was clearly impressed. "This is really beautiful. I know pros who don't do work this nice. A herringbone pattern is no easy feat to pull off. And those railings are spectacular."

"Steve's dad designed the spindles before he died." Catherine squeezed her husband's hand softly. "We were lucky we found the original sample and were able to have more made."

"They're gorgeous," Lea said sincerely.

"Thanks," Steve smiled. He was always happy when people complimented John's design.

"And there's the famous walkway of solar lights with messages written on them," Lea said as she looked at the path that lead off the deck towards the beach. "Cody told me about those one day when we were brainstorming ideas for Dale Kincaid's retirement gift. After thirty-five years in the Children's Protective Services Department he deserved a special send off and Cody suggested something everyone could personalize in their own way."

"It's a great idea," Catherine smiled. "Grace Williams thought of it originally and took charge of getting each one individualized. Those lights are one of my favorite parts of the whole yard."

"I can understand why," Lea said. "Dale likes to garden so we went with small decorative stones that could be personalized by each giver. It turned out great."

"I've only met Dale a few times but I know his wife Kim. She works at my favorite spa. Gives the best manicures on the island," Catherine sighed.

Lea's ears perked up immediately. "Really? That sounds like something I need to try."

"I think I'm the one who needs a good manicurist," Lance snorted. "It's hard to pull off all my official second gentleman duties with dirt under my fingernails after a long day of work."

"You poor thing." Lea patted her husband's arm sympathetically.

"I'm expected to fix myself up and look nice for all the fundraisers and official events," Lance teased. "It's not easy being married to a powerful woman. The press judges me on every little thing. Just let me have a bad hair day or cut myself shaving and I never hear the end of it."

"Stop it," Lea chuckled the rolled her eyes at Steve and Catherine. "He's so dramatic."

"I shouldn't complain. It's not so bad," Lance grinned. "If you like overdone chicken and long speeches."

"The fundraisers can get a bit tedious," Lea agreed. "Especially the political ones. But raising money also helps lots of organizations that are filling the gaps government can't. Which is a very good thing and makes all the chicken, which I'll admit is usually overdone, worth it."

"Speaking of fundraisers, Lea tells me you agreed to take a position on the advisory committee for the Women's Education Initiative, Catherine," Lance said. "That's great."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled. "I'm excited for the opportunity."

Lea took a sip of her wine. "If the work you did on the human trafficking case is any indication then I'm sure you're gonna do great."

"You haven't even begun to scratch the surface of Catherine's talents yet," Steve smiled proudly. "She's a force to be reckoned with. And women's education is something she's especially passionate about."

"We're thrilled to have her on board," Lea said sincerely. "We're in the process of setting our agenda for the coming year so having a dynamic new voice join the committee is very exciting."

"I'm happy to be included," Catherine said. "Education is the single most important building block to success in life. It opens so many doors. The earlier we can get to young girls and help them understand that the better. There are so many parts of the world where women have to risk their lives for an education. I want girls here to understand that and embrace the fact that every avenue is open to them."

"They can be whatever they want to be," Lea agreed.

"And that's the key." Catherine's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "It's great that there are so many pathways in math and science open to young girls today, and that's something we should absolutely encourage, but not every young girl wants to be a doctor or an astronaut."

Steve smiled proudly. It was clear Lea and Lance were caught up in Catherine's words and listening intently.

"The most important thing, in my opinion anyway, is to help young women identify what it is they're passionate about and then help them pursue it. To show them that every door is open. That there are no unattainable goals when it comes to education. But to also let them know that the pathways are as limitless as the opportunities. That a standard four-year college is a worthy goal but it isn't the only path to success and that whatever path they want to pursue-doctor, lawyer, engineer, teacher, performer, artist, hairstylist or circus clown … the key is finding the right training program and working towards the goal."

Lance glanced at his wife. "I think you made the right choice."

Catherine blushed. "I just feel so strongly that instilling self-confidence and self-respect in young girls can save so many problems for them down the line. Keep them out of a lot of bad relationships and make sure they never feel obligated to stay in one out of economic necessity."

"Definitely the right choice," Lea beamed. "And while I'm on a lucky streak, there are more than a few organizations that could use your special skills as well, Commander. If you're ever interested in getting involved just let me know and I can give you a few names."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve nodded.

Lea checked the time on her phone. "This has been a really enjoyable evening but we should be getting home. We're reading the latest Chicken Squad book with the kids and we like to get a chapter or two in every night before bed."

"We claim it's all for the them but I'm dying to find out what's in the mysterious box in the farmyard," Lance chuckled.

"This was really fun," Catherine smiled.

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Steve agreed.

"Next time at our place," Lance suggested. "I hope you like noise. And spaghetti."

"Sounds perfect," Steve and Catherine said in unison then smiled.

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to Lea and Lance Steve and Catherine returned to the deck to enjoy one more glass of wine. They sat side by side on one of the built in benches watching the sunset.

"You're really excited about getting started with the WEI, aren't you" Steve asked.

Catherine grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only in the best possible way. You're gonna do great."

"I hope so. I just … it's important for young girls to understand not only how important education is but how lucky they are to have so many opportunities. There are a lot of girls in the world who aren't so fortunate."

Catherine's eye darkened momentarily as she remembered the girls killed in Kabul school bombing.

"I just don't want them to ever take it for granted."

Steve squeezed her hand. "I know that. And you'll help make sure they don't."

Catherine placed her wine glass on the bench beside her. "What about you? I saw a little spark in your eye when Lea suggested you getting involved. Are you interested?"

Steve smiled.

She knew him so well.

"I think I might be."

"Good," she said excitedly. "I think that's a great idea."

"I've been thinking a lot lately … " he started then his voice trailed off.

Catherine sat patiently and waited for him to gather his thoughts and continue.

"Everything has changed so much over the last few years. We've built a life here, and a family, and now that we're getting ready to have kids of our own … I just think it's important to do everything we can to make the world they live in a better place."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I couldn't agree more. But for the record, Steve, you already make the world around us a much better place. Not only by making the island safer but by setting an example of what it means to be a truly good man."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest then kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. It's kind of … exciting walking through this door. Scary but exciting."

Catherine leaned back, looked him directly in the eyes and smiled. "You're gonna make a great dad."

His smile lit his face and she couldn't help but beam at him in return.

"Only because you'll be right there with me and you are gonna be the greatest mom ever."

"And just in case we have Mom, Grandma Ang and Nonna on speed dial," Catherine chuckled.

"Which is always a good thing," Steve smiled before turning serious once again. "I've always understood on some level what Danny means when he talks about making the world a better place for Grace but now … it just takes a whole new meaning."

"It sure does," she agreed.

"I feel ready though." There was absolutely no trace of doubt in his voice. "I mean I know I'll have a million questions. And probably drive Danny crazy. And maybe you too. But even with all that … I feel ready."

Catherine smiled at the confident, and happy, look on his face.

"You are ready," she said with absolute conviction. "And so am I. We got this."

"We soooo got this," he grinned then ran his hand up Catherine's thigh and waggled his eyebrows. "The only thing we need now is a baby. And I have a few ideas how we might work on making that happen."

"Then let's get to it," Catherine smiled saucily as she stood and headed into the house.

She squealed as Steve appeared beside her suddenly and lifted her into his arms. "You don't have to ask me twice, Lieutenant. Let's go."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Into the Wild: Yet Another Misadventure (Chicken Squad #3)_ , by Doreen Cronin, illustrated by Kevin Cornell and Stephen Gilpin (Atheneum Books for Young Readers, 2016)

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
